De noche por siempre
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) PWP. Sólo un momento íntimo entre los dos. AUTOR: KanonAltrui YAOI


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES  ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.  **A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA, YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com**

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

De noche por siempre

Por: Kanon*Altrui  

(slits_and_arrows@hotmail.com)

Sudor. Pasión. Luz de Luna.

*

            Kyo observa en silencio, mientras la lenta respiración de Iori se vuelve trabajosa y sensual al mismo tiempo. Sonrió, y mientras la fría mano de su amante pelirrojo acariciaba su sudoroso rostro, su mirada se suavizó casi instantáneamente.

"Iori..." Jadeó Kyo pesadamente.

"No necesitamos palabras, Kyo..." 

Iori levantó su rostro para tocar los labios de Kyo, y los besó, fervientemente, suavemente, con mucho amor y deseo. Kyo cerró los ojos y respondió, y mientras los brazos de su amante se enredaban alrededor de su espalda desnuda, sintió una enorme urgencia de deseo y amor arder dentro de él. Empujó sus caderas penetrándolo profundamente, sintiendo, obteniendo todo de Iori, mientras que éste dejaba que Kyo le sintiera completamente. La noche siempre había sido de ellos, y la noche era todo lo que podía tener su amor, y debían amarse siempre en la noche, donde ya nada tenían que esconder. La noche guarda todo secreto en una infinita cascada de obscuridad, sin revelarlo, y solamente en las noches podían descansar uno en los brazos del otro. 

            Cada vez que entraba y salía del cuerpo de Iori, lo hacía suavemente y lo menos doloroso posible, sin importarle si Iori protestaba o dejaba escapar un sediento gemido, o suspiraba su nombre, sonando necesitado y deseoso al mismo tiempo, placentero para los oídos de Kyo. 

El chico castaño estudió el supuestamente duro y fuerte rostro, y la forma en que, ahora, se mostraba tan delicado y sumiso. Vio cómo el rostro de Iori dejaba ver una sombra roja de cansancio, y cómo su boca articulaba un mudo grito ocasionalmente. Admiraba el modo en el que Iori fruncía el rostro, pero no con su habitual ira y sed de pelea, sino con mucha concentración al sentir el doloroso placer de tener a Kyo dentro suyo. 

Kyo sonrió de nuevo, levantando una mano para alejar la sedosa cortina de cabello rojo de uno de los hermosos ojos de su amante.

"¿Estás bien, Iori?" Preguntó, tan gentil como siempre.

            Iori abrió los ojos. Sólo pudo asentir, confiando siempre en él.

            Nadie podría atreverse a ver a Iori Yagami de ese modo y vivir para contarlo. Nadie... excepto Kusanagi Kyo.

            Y al formidable Iori no le importaba.

            Aún entrando y saliendo de él, Kyo colocó sus manos en la frente de su amante, apartando los cabellos empapados para, así, poder besar su frente ligeramente, lo que hizo que Iori cerrara los ojos. Descendió por su rostro con besos; a los lados de su boca y, después, bajando por sobre su fuerte cuello, sin dejar libre un solo centímetro de su piel. El hombre que estaba bajo su cuerpo, sólo se arqueó desesperadamente hacia él con cada contacto. Como un capullo que se abre con la luz del Sol.

"Kyo... ah, teme, Kyo..."

            Al oír su nombre, Kyo levantó su cabeza para estar al nivel de la aturdida y rúbea mirada de Iori.

"¿Nanda?" Contestó Kyo por lo bajo; su boca apenas articulando las sílabas y, aún así, con mucha intimidad. 

            Con su rostro tan sólo unos centímetros arriba del de Iori, pudo ver las conmovedoras emociones en la mirada tan pura de su amado, que, durante el día, en las batallas, era tan reservada y letal. 

            Con su respiración fundiéndose con la de Iori, podía buscar en las silenciosas pero sinceras palabras de los labios de su amado –los labios que tanto adoraba sentir sobre los suyos, tan dulces-, lo que más deseaba, pero no podía, oír durante el día, cuando sangre era lo único de lo que necesitaba ser saciado Iori, como el peleador que era.

"Suki da."

            Las palabras hicieron resonancia dentro de Kyo agradablemente, calando profundamente en su corazón, sintiendo un cosquilleo detrás de su cuello. Levantó su cabeza hacia un lado para ver el reloj, el cual indicaba las 3:00 AM en gruesos números rojos, y colocó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Iori.

3:00 AM           

            Kyo, en un delicado, pero cariñoso movimiento, salió del cuerpo de Iori –la fricción haciendo a Iori luchar por aire mientras lo miraba boquiabierto, sensualmente. Cansado, Kyo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de iori –el sudor de ambos mezclándose- y con el resto de su energía comenzó a besar a Iori –con labios y lengua... suavemente. No pudo evitar descender sobre su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando cada parte encontrada, hasta que finalmente llegó a _ese_ lugar, tan anhelado. Kyo le envolvió y acarició con sus labios, besando, succionando, mordiendo... hasta que Iori terminó en su boca.

            Lentamente, Kyo se levantó y regresó a descansar en los brazos de Iori. Levantando su rostro, Kyo besó su garganta para llamar su atención. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Iori lo miraba a él solamente, Kyo le dedicó una frágil y cansada sonrisa, pero llena de amor.

"Ore mo."

            Iori simplemente le abrazó más fuerte. 

"¿Estarás aún aquí cuando despierte?" Kyo susurró en la obscuridad, cerrando los ojos.

            Siempre le había pedido eso pero, a la mañana siguiente, siempre le dejaba con una casi imaginaria calidez en las sábanas, aunque Iori nunca quiso hacerle eso a Kyo. 

Sólo necesitaba tiempo. 

Pero, con esta noche, decidió que había tenido el tiempo suficiente, y que Kyo había esperado también  lo suficiente. 

"Aquí estaré. _Lo prometo._" Respondió Iori sin mirarlo.

            Kyo estaba feliz. 

Colocando las frazadas azules sobre sus cuerpos entrelazados, miró la luz de la luna, que iluminaba esa noche. El sueño llegó rápidamente, cuando Iori lo acercó más a él.

            Mañana, Iori estará aún allí. Parecía que ya no tenían que esconderse más en los secretos de la noche.

 ~*Fin*~


End file.
